Screeching Guitars
by RhombusScratch
Summary: The Battle of the Bands contest is coming up, and to compete against Robbie (and impress Wendy), Dipper ends up creating a band What will happen? Who will win the contest? And will Waddles ever escape the evil chips bag? Find out what I mean and what happens in te story!
1. The Green-Mart

**Hey, guys! It's me, starting yet another project! Just a BYR (Before You Read) whenever you see something in brackets and in bold, that means it's a quick author's note**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls or any characters in this story (except the OCs, duh)**

Dipper and Mabel were at the Green-Mart, Gravity Falls' grocery store. Grunkle Stan **(I spell it Grunkle. Don't judge me)** had sent them to get the groceries while he spent the Sunday ripping tourists off with fakeness and cons. Mabel had Waddles on a leash. As they walked through the meat aisle, Dipper looked at the shopping list and selected a pack of bacon. Mabel gasped.

"How dare you!" Mabel yelled, knocking the bacon out of Dipper's hand.

"Buying bacon in the presence of a pig!"

She put her hand over Waddles' face.

"Shield your eyes, Waddles! Grunkle Stan wants to eat your brother's friend's cousin's friend's friend's sister!"

Dipper rolled his eyes.

"If it means so much to you, Stan can buy the bacon when the Shack is closed."

They moved on the get eggs, when a screeching noise made Dipper drop the carton.

"Great," he moaned. "Now were going to have to pay extra. Stan's going to kill us."

Mabel looked around to see where the screeching noise came from. She saw Robbie selling Robbie V. and the Tombstones CDs. He was playing his guitar while he sold them. Dipper got a new carton of eggs, and when they walked past them, Robbie turned up the volume.

"Turn it down, Robbie," Dipper complained. "We already lost one carton of eggs."

Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like I care?" he asked mockingly. "I'm practicing for the Battle of the Bands contest coming up in a week."

Dipper rolled his eyes back and paid for the eggs. It took another 10 minutes to finish shopping, Robbie's guitar playing the whole time. Once they got back to the Shack, Wendy greeted them.

"Hey guys!" she said. "Did you know Robbie's band is playing in the Battle of the Bands? I love guys in bands!"

Dipper noticed she had a pictures of the Jonas Brothers, the Wanted and one Direction in her pocket. All bands.

"Hey!' he said, nervously. "I'm in a band!"

Wendy looked surprised.

"Really? What's it called?"

Dipper tried to think of a cool bad-boy name like Robbie had.

"Were, uh, Woodpecker Roadkill?"

Wendy nodded, an appreciating look on her face.

"Cool name," she commented. "Hey, if you guys are good enough, you should enter the battle of the Bands!"

"Maybe we will," Dipper stammered.

Once Wendy had left, he turned to Mabel.

"Dude we gotta start a band!" he cried to his twin.

**Sorry if first chapter was short, and if I used the 'new paragraph everytime someone talks' thing the wrong way. Some OCs will be in Dipper's band, but what GF characters do you think should audition and/or get in? Next update sometime this week, maybe even today!**


	2. Ads

**Hizez peoples! A month has passed, and I have been Sir Derpington and ignored this project, focusing on creating 8 more (god save me), which I cannot delete due to popularity (god save me again). Thanks for all the band member ideas! I am going to include ALL the suggestions in auditions, though not all of them will get in the band. Also, this is a music theme, so prepare yourself for songfic in later chapters! But anyways, after that long Author's Note, and after 5 centuries of being buried in ancient temple ruins, the words found in the lost Chapter 2 will now be announced to the public...**

Grunkle Stan had turned the Mystery Shack into an arcade. He stole 2 games form the actual arcade, and made the staff put together lame games. There was Soos the Decider, made by Guess Who, where Soos sat in an empty, hollow arcade game. Players dropped a ball into his hand, and he moved it around quickly. When you press a button, he stopped and dropped the ball in the pipe. The number on the pipe was how many tickets you win. Dipper saw an advertising opportunity. 5 was as low as the numbers went, so in the roll of tickets, he put an ad for band auditions every 5 tickets.

"You can do it, honey!" a girl cheered a boy who seemed to be her boyfriend.

"I got this, April," the boy told her.

The boy slammed down on the button. Soos dropped the ball into the pipe that read 10. With the 10 tickets April and her boyfriend won came two slips of paper. They each picked one up.

"Band auditions," April read out loud.

"What do you think, Kevin?"

"Well I have my guitar with me," Kevin told her.

"But I can't play much."

"Try out for bass," April encouraged.

"You just need to know some chords and stuff."

Kevin took note of this.

"OK, let's try it out."

Kevin and April joined the small lineup, as two older boys walked up.

"I'm telling you Howard," one boy with jet black, spike dup hair said.

"This summer school field trip sucks. It's just a bunch of lame tourist traps."

"At least we found the arcade," Howard pointed out.

"Yeah, but even this is lame!" The other boy countered.

"That game looks easy enough," Howard pointed to Soos the Decider.

He inserted a token and pushed down on the button.

"Five," he whispered harshly.

Along with Howard's tickets came an ad for a band audition.

"Hey, Randy, check this out!" Howard called.

Randy ran over.

"What?"

"Ban auditions! You do have your keytar, right?"

Randy whipped his keytar from his backpack and played a couple notes.

"Sure do."

The freshmans joined the line, followed by two more familiar faces.

Grenda pushed the button on Soos the Decider. Well, she more punched it. Soos groaned in pain and dropped the ball into the 1000 pipe.

"Yay!" Candy and Grenda cried in sync.

"Uh-oh."

With the 1000 tickets came 2000 ads. Candy and Grenda hit the floor, yelping in pain as the flying ads gave them some paper cuts. Everyone took a step back as they watched the ads rapidly shoot out of the machine. When they were done, Candy picked one up.

"At least I still have my tickets," Grenda breathed a sigh of relief and picked up her 4-foot long roll of tickets.

"Grenda, look at what this is," Candy told her friend.

Grenda looked down at what Candy was holding.

"Band auditions?"

"Yes, I can only play the oboe. But it is called 'Alternative Rock'."

Some other people picked up the ads sprayed across the ground, and there was a buzz of conversation and agreement as about 81% of the people that picked up an ad joined the line.

"We'd better hurry," Grenda alerted.

"That line is growing fast."

One of Wendy's friends, Tambry, was walking through the arcade. She was trying to find the Mystery Shack, and her iMaps app was glitching. She didn't know she was already there. An ad landed on her touch screen, and she followed the directions on it into line.

Pacifica also had an ad.

"Oh, this is good," she told Flora, the red-headed member of her posse.

"If I can get in, Mabel will be miserable from embarrassment."

A short blonde and chubby kid with puffy blonde hair looked up.

"You hate Mabel?" he asked.

"I hate Dipper!"

Yvette, Pacifica's black friend nudged Pacifica.

"What?" The popular girl asked, looking up from her pocket mirror.

"I see an opportunity. I'm Gideon. Gideon Gleeful. Howsabout we join forces to get into this band and make both Dipper **and **Mabel's lives miserable?"

Pacifica thought about how Dipper had proven to her that her relative didn't found Gravity Falls.

"Agreed," she said, slyly.

The group joined the line.

**Well, there goes another chapter! Sorry if I portrayed any OCs wrong, and if I missed any suggestions here, they will appear in auditions. Because of auditions, (and Candy + Grenda's ad incident), last minute potential band members are accepted! Yuppers, you heard me! Laturz!**


End file.
